The Legacy of Luna
by Bluefirewarrior
Summary: "For the flow of blood and darkness to slow, darkness must be born." The words of an ominous prophecy ringing in the ears of the medicine cat and her apprentice, and the four forest clans fighting and killing for no good reason. In this horrid and bloody world, the darkness to save everyone has not come. Is either Lunakit or Eclipsekit the darkness?
1. Allegiances and Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

_**Allegiances**_

**Lagoon Clan**

**Leader**:  
_Bluestar_- Grey-blue cat with green eyes, a she-cat

**Deputy**:  
_Iceclaw_- Light grey-white cat with pale green eyes, a she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:  
_Willowfall_- Bright sky blue eyes, and a pelt the color of willows, a she-cat  
apprentice, Silverpaw

**Warriors**:  
_Blackclaw_- tan, with bright blue eyes and a black face, tail, feet, and ears, a tom  
apprentice, Sunsetpaw

_Nightfall_- Pale yellow eyes and a totally black pelt, a she-cat

_Sandfoot_- Yellow and orange eyes and a sand colored pelt, a tom  
apprentice, Sunrisepaw

_Leafstripe_- Green/brown eyes, and a striped and spotted pelt, a tom  
apprentice, Jaypaw

_Fiercestorm_- Pale winter-green eyes, and a pelt as white as a blizzard, a tom  
apprentice, Skypaw

_Smudgepool_- Pale green eyes, with a white pelt covered in brown and black markings, a she-cat

_Shadowfire_- Green eyes, and spots and stripes that look like shadows, a tom

_Stormblaze_- Sea-green eyes, and a stormy-ocean colored pelt, a tom

_Rainstorm_- Speckled green eyes, and a gray-blue pelt, a she-cat

_Barkfall_- Sand colored eyes, with a bark colored stripe down his back, a tom

_Mistyfur_- Pale eyes the color of mist, and a misty grey colored pelt, a she-cat

_Stonefoot_- Blue eyes, and a stone colored pelt, a tom

_Badgertail_- Clear blue eyes, and a pelt like a badger, a tom

_Mosseyes_- Very pale mossy colored eyes, and a pelt the color of the rocks that are covered in moss, a tom

_Thrushfeather_- Honey yellow eyes, and a thrush colored pelt, a tom

_Tawnyclaw_- Pale green-white eyes, and a tawny colored pelt, a she-cat

_Bramblepelt_- Hard brown eyes, and a pelt with stripes that look like brambles, a tom

_Amberpath_- Barely green eyes, and a white pelt with black and amber-brown splotches, a she-cat

_Tigerstripe_- Bright green eyes with brown around the edges, and a tiger striped pelt, a tom

_Darkstone_- Pale, glowing, stone yellow eyes, and a dark, black pelt, a tom

**Apprentices**:  
Skypaw- Light sky blue eyes, and very light brown pelt, a tom  
Silverpaw- Sharp and soft yellow eyes, and a soft grey almost silver pelt, a she-cat  
Jaypaw- Sharp dark clue eyes, and a coarse grey-blue pelt, a tom  
Sunsetpaw- Dark amber eyes that almost look like liquid, and a dark red-orange pelt, a she-cat  
Sunrisepaw- Light pale amber eyes, and a pale orange pelt, a she-cat

**Queens:**  
_Blackpool_- Bright, fierce yellow eyes that shine from her pelt, which looks like it was made in a blackpool, a she-cat

_Crowflower-_ Beautiful brown eyes that aren't dark or light, and a black pelt, a she-cat

_Amberleaf_- Brown eyes with flecks of green, and a tiger-striped tail, a she-cat

**Kits**:  
_Lunakit- _Light grey-white eyes, and a very dark grey pelt, a she-cat

_Eclipsekit-_ Bright amber eyes that see everything, and a black pelt that looks like it's flowing water, a tom

_Pinekit-_ Dark green eyes, and a dark brown pelt, a she-cat

_Redkit-_ Deep blue eyes, and a black pelt with a red face and paws that look like they have been splattered with blood, a tom

_Rosekit-_ Leaf-green eyes, and a red pelt that is so light that it's almost pink, a she-cat

**Prolog:**

"There will be another clan, we need another clan to stop this madness," Thunderstar mewled with a hard edge as he gazed into the pool. "The clans will destroy themselves if they keep fighting like this!"

"What clan could and would help?" Windstar replied.

"None," Riverstar muttered. "They're all so wrapped in their own lives, that they barley know if another clan is suffering."

"What we need is a **cat** to save them," Shadowstar growled. "We can send a omen to the medicine cat of Lagoon Clan."

"So, you've finally decided that we exist," Willowfall growled as she walked up behind the leaders with Silverpaw next to her. "Can we have our omen?"

"Only if you promise to speak to no one about what just happened," Skystar replied kindly, even though he didn't need to be here because Sky Clan lived as far away as Lagoon Clan.

"We promise," Willowfall growled.

"For the flow of blood and darkness to slow, darkness must be born," All the leaders told them at the same time. "Our darkness will have a hard life. I hope she is ready."

"I'll keep a look out," Willowfall replied as they slipped into darkness.

"I... hope we meet again," Silverpaw said nervously.

"I think that we will," Skystar replied before Silverpaw slipped away.


	2. Names and Food

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

"Why do I have to be called Lunakit?" Lunakit mewed to her mother. "Why can't I just be called Luna?"

"Because you are Lunakit and we are going to follow clan customs," Her mother answered her with an even voice.

"I call you Luna if you call me Eclipse, instead of Eclipsekit," Eclipsekit mewed back.

"Sure!"

"That is enough of this name thing, you two," Blackpool and Crowflower said with a glare.

"Fine, come on **Eclipse **let's go outside," Luna mewed stiffly.

"Can we come too?" Rosekit, Redkit, and Pinekit all asked together.

"Don't you three have to ask me first?" Amberleaf asked.

"Sorry."

"And yes, you can go outside," Amberleaf answer.

"Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" Pinekit yelled before dashing out.

As the kit arrived at the pile the hunting patrol that Iceclaw had sent out padded over to the pile and deposited their find.

"Good hunting today," Rainstrom remarked to Barkfall.

"I wonder when you guys will be apprentices?" Thrushfeather asked the kits.

"They're only a few moons old," Amberleaf purred as she walked over.

"We are not!" Eclipse and Luna yelped.

"She didn't mean you two," Thrushfeather replied in a soothing voice.

"Good," Eclipse said with a growl in his throat.

"Is that anyway to treat a warrior?" Bluestar asked as she walked over. "Maybe we will have to wait longer for you to be a warrior..."

"He won't talk back like that again," Luna answer for him.

"I need to hear it from him Luna," Bluestar told her. "Will you talk back like that again?"

"No, I won't," Eclipse answered with his head down. "I'm sorry Thrushfeather."

"It's ok, your still young," Thrushfeather replied. "How about you guys pick out some food for yourselves and your moms, go back to the nursery.

Luna grabbed a squirrel for Blackpool, they are her favorite next to rabbit, and a mouse for herself. Eclipse grabbed a water vole for this mom and another vole for himself, and Pinekit, Rosekit, and Redkit grabbed a squirrel to share. They pulled their food toward the nursery where they all ate their full and fell into an aguasted slumber for no good reason, while their mothers gosiped away.


End file.
